Her Endless Nightmare
by notalivezombie
Summary: Fionna is living her greatest nightmare and seeks a way to get out of it.
1. Her endless Nightmare: Prologue

** I went to a local concert today to support my buddies band 'Spirit of Revolt' (look them up on youtube if you like metal!) and had a great time, got into a mosh pit! Been a good while since I did that. While letting loose some steam this idea started taking shape in my head I wrote it down and here is the prologue! if this gets enough reviews I will continue this story.**

* * *

The sound of heavy metal boots clamoring against sleek black onyx floors, a figure wearing black and white armor with a tattered cloak trailing behind. The armor covers the figure from head to toe. Walks briskly down a corridor leading to a flight of stairs that descend into the depths below. The stairwell continues on until the shadows swallow it.

With no light source at all the figure walks down into the depths. After what feels like an eternity, a door with light pouring out of it is the only indication of an end. As the figure reaches the end a room that is a bright ivory with a massive red crystal protruding out of the floor is all that the stairwell leads too. The figure walks towards the crystal and places a gauntlet upon the side. The crystal resonates outward from the point of contact. A distorted face begins to come into focus, its features always changing and shifting.

"Well what a surprise the 'Queen of Evil' has graced me with her presence." the face in the glass says, while smiling wide.

"Quite, you know why I am here." the voice coming from the armor is female burdened with sorrow and regret.

"And I've told you before, you're stuck like this my dear." the face smiles a wicked grin.

"And I told you! I do not buy that!" she says as she places a gauntlet on the crystal shocking it with her magic.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Now tell me what I want to know!" She demands.

"Oh Fionna-"

"I told you NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" as Fionna shocks the glass once more.

"ARGH! Oh... right, I know you prefer you new title! Queen of Evil." the face smiles once more with a wicked grin.

"I've told you I am not evil!"

Fionna removes her helm, her once long, golden hair is now snow white and short. Her crystal blue eyes are now coal black and her peach skin is now faded and grey. She has no smile on her face and appears to be drained.

"You can fight what you are but when you slew me, you gained my power." the face chuckles.

"I did not want this! I wanted only to save the world from the tyrant 'King Zombie the Lord of Evil' thats all I wanted." Fionna's voice heavy with regret.

"Oh and how you did child! Remember you stabbed me threw the heart and cut off my head! Remember how much fun that was? OH! And lets not forget how priceless your face looked when my power transfered to you!"

Fionna shuddered a little as the memory of it all played back in her mind. She was running into the onyx castle. A decrepit place, walls and towers all collapsing. The place abandoned for years. The vegetation over-growing some parts of the castle, while others were infested with all types of insects and creatures. She was followed by Marshall Lee the Vampire King, they had both come looking for a great power guarded by a 'Lord of Evil' a power that can only be obtained by a true and worthy hero.

The 'Enchiridion' had made only a small mention of this power, one that must never be sought for it comes with a great cost. Marshall was almost as knowledgeable as the 'Enchiridion' in this particular subject. He had heard of this power some time ago but thought nothing of it. So curious, both had set off to find it with some help from Gumball they located the 'Castle of Oblivion'.

"Alright Marshy! We finally found the place."

"Yeah, that was some journey to get here. And all those zombies we fought at the entrance of this place."

"I know. It was a good warm up for the 'Lord of Evil', hey Marshall? I thought your mother was the 'Lord of Evil' how can there be two?" she said as she slowed down to walking pace, taking in the sights of the courtyard they had wandered into.

"These are lesser lords, they are immortal like me and they can still die. Just they are not as hard to kill as I am." he said floating next to her scanning the area for any dangers.

"Oh, okay I was wondering if we had to kill your mom or something."

"Nah, we couldn't if we tried, she's deathless remember?"

"oh yeah"

They continued to walk down the seemingly empty courtyard, until they reached a large set of dark brown wooden doors. Fionna tried pulling one out but it was stuck in place from years of disuse. Marshall drifted down to stand and gripped the door with one hand. He gave one mighty pull and tore one whole door from the hinges. Tossing the slab of wood behind him, Fionna and Marshall walked into the castle foyer, it was vast and long leading to a flight of stairs that went up halfway then split into opposite directions. At the halfway point the stairs had a painting of someone in black and white armor but the painting had been torn where the face was in a diagonal way.

Making the one in the painting unidentifiable, the paining still showed him from the neck down. He had a red cloak that appeared to billow behind him and in the picture it could be seen that he is holding a giant axe. Marshall and Fionna walk up the stairs but stop and notice something shine under the painting. Underneath the painting is a small golden plague with the words 'King Zombie Lord of Evil' etched into it.

"King Zombie? Why does that name sound familiar?" Marshall says as he ponders the name.

"Did you know him?" Fionna's voice snaps Marshall out of his deep thoughts.

"No but I think my mother may have mentioned him once. I'm not sure, still something about this name bugs me."

"Try not to over think it dude, we kick this guys buns and we leave with that sweet power." Patting Marshall on the shoulder she continued her walk up the stairs.

"Yeah..."

Marshall said as he looked at the name for a moment more before flying off to catch up with Fionna. When the two reached the top, there was another smaller foyer that lead to a closed iron gate. A chain with a giant wooden wench next to it, Marshall turned the wench to get the iron to gate to rise and open. Behind the gate was a throne room with the black and white armor from the painting now worn by a skeleton sitting in the throne and skeletons with weapons and armor littered the floor. Fionna and Marshall walked inside the iron gate closing behind them, both looked behind them as the gate fell.

"Oh man, were stuck in here."

"Uh, Fionna I can just rip the gate open. I just was trying to get the drop on King Zombie but from the looks of this place someone already has."

"Yeah" she said giving the room another look over "Seems like these guys came here a long time ago and killed him."

"Dang man, I kind of wanted to see what the whole deal was with that power."

"Oh well, want to go back to the treefort and play BMO?"

"Sure sounds like fun."

They had turned ready to leave the 'Castle of Bones' when all the bones on the floor started rattling. They slid and moved across the floor putting themselves into place and before long the skeletons started rising to their feet.

"If its power you wish to see, all you must do is face me!"

Fionna and Marshall turned around to see the bones rise but the one that caught their attention most was the one in the throne. King Zombie, his eye sockets billowed out a black smog and as he stood with axe clenched in both hands he let loose a horrible ear piercing war cry. Fionna pulled out her compact crystal sword and Marshall readied his axe bass. It seems like they were going to get the chance to obtain that power after all.

* * *

**Make sure to support your local bands! So I notalive_zombie Great King of Evil command!**


	2. Her Endless Nightmare: Chapter 1

**I had a moment of doubt, they told me I wasn't evil! I almost believed them! Almost. Thankfully life has a way of reminding us who we are. Who am I? NOTALIVE_ZOMBIE GREAT KING OF THE UNDEAD!**

* * *

Seven different piles of bones became seven different skeleton warriors. After the horrid sound emanating from King Zombie finished he slammed the axe into the ground. Pieces of the throne room floor went flying in different directions and a small indent formed.

"KILL THEM!"

The skeleton warriors started advancing on Fionna and Marshall.

"Hey Fionna, race to see who can get to the King first!"

"You're on!"

The walking bone piles were armed with rusted weapons consisting of swords and spears. Fionna clashed with the one closest to her, both swung their blades at the same time meeting in sparks and pushing against each other for dominance. Luckily Fionna had gained the upper hand and parried the sword to the left. Swinging her crystal sword to the right hitting the sternum and shattering it completely. Bits of cartilage and and bone chips flew out to the side and Fionna kicked into the damaged area destroying the spine and breaking its rib cage.

The skeleton fell to the ground with no key piece to hold its limb together, its arms and legs moving uselessly. Marshall had swung his axe base like it was a baseball bat and sent the first skeleton flying straight towards King Zombie.

"HEY! No early shots!" Fionna said to Marshall who only gave a small guilty smile.

King Zombie only leaned to the side to avoid the flying causality. He stands back in his proper place and all that can been seen is the skeleton bones exploding in different directions behind him. Fionna drops to the ground and leg sweeps the second warrior as he tries to run Fionna through with his spear. As the bone warrior stumbles backwards Fionna had leapt up from her spot on the floor to bring both of her heels down into the chest of the skeleton. A quick block from her sword deflects the next bone warrior as it tries its luck to stab her. The skeleton warrior stumbles forward thrown off by the deflecting block Fionna delivered and was then hoisted into the air by her and tossed at the warrior Marshall was currently locked in battle with.

Both warriors break apart on impact. Smiling Marshall gives her the 'rock on' gesture and proceeds to pick up his third warrior by the neck and slam it into the ground. The last skeleton is rattling his bones in fear as Fionna and Marshall march towards it, pulling back her right fist and him pulling back his left. They punch the last bones in the head so hard its skull turns to dust. Fionna and Marshall high-five each other on a job well done. A slow clap resounds around the throne room hall. Fionna and Marshall look up to see King Zombie doing a mock slow clap.

"Not gonna lie, totally forgot about him." Fionna whispered to Marshall

"Same here, so... who gets first crack at him." he smiled at Fionna.

Before Fionna could respond King Zombie had jumped from his spot high into the air and coming down at great speeds right on top of Fionna and Marshall. He was moving so fast that Marshall only had a split second to grab Fionna and move out of the way. Both of them slid across the floor as the sound of thunder rang out.

"If you had trouble dodging that, then this will be a short fight." King Zombie said as he raised to his full height.

"You do not know who you're dealing with!" said Marshall as he and Fionna got up.

"Yeah!" chimed in Fionna.

"Oh Please do enlighten me, Marshall Lee the Vampire King! Oh! And lets not forget his pet Fionna the Human."

"I'm not his pet!" she scowls, Marshall however was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh lets just get this over wi-."

Fionna couldn't finish her sentence as King Zombie rushed her throwing a heavy punch her way, using her crystal sword to block the attack she was sent skidding back until she hit the wall with some force. King Zombie followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick towards Marshall, who did not have his guard up, as he was too busy watching Fionna. He was sent reeling into the wall next to Fionna and crashed into it face first leaving a nice Marshall shaped indent.

"This will be too easy... sad really, I was hoping for more." said King Zombie.

"Mrphm, mrphm mrph!" replied Marshall who is still face first in the wall.

"I'm sorry you have wall in your mouth. Could you repeat that?"

Marshall pulls his body from the wall and spits out gravel. Cracking his neck, shaking loose debris from his hair. He takes a look over at Fionna who is laughing lightly at his misfortune.

"I said, This isn't over!" he scowls a bit.

"Oh, good! I was hoping to torture you both before killing you." King Zombie started laughing

Fionna had charged King Zombie during his laughter and lunged at him with her sword, he sidestepped and booted Fionna. Marshall had used this opportunity to fly behind him and plant his axe bass into his back. King Zombie fell forward his armor making quite the loud ruckus as it hit the ground. Marshall stood over King Zombie and put his foot on his back to rip the axe free.

"Man, he wasn't all that tough." Marshall said.

"I know we just barely got here." Fionna said as she picked herself off the ground.

Marshall looked down as he felt something grip his leg, next thing he knew the whole room had flipped upside down. He looked and saw King Zombie standing, the smoke still billowing from his eyes. King Zombie raise Marshall into the raise and slammed him back down in the ground, He then put one foot on Marshall's back.

"It is written that no man shall slay me!" King Zombie says as he raises his axe.

Marshall unable to remove himself from under King Zombie's foot looks back and sees the axe coming down. He closes his eyes tight but feels nothing. He hears struggling above him and as he peaks he sees Fionna standing over him, her crystal sword blocking the blow.

"Do you think to beat me little girl? You who can't even hit me?" King Zombie said as he pressed down on his axe.

"I know I can!" Fionna said pushing up her sword.

Eventually one of the opposing forces had to give way, unfortunately it was going to be Fionna. Until Marshall disappeared in a puff of black smoke. This threw King Zombie off his balance giving Fionna the leverage she needed to parry his blade away. King Zombie's axe flew straight up and embedded itself into the ceiling. Defenseless Marshall reappeared in front of King Zombie and with his axe bass brought it down in a vertical swipe, making a King Zombie's armor split in the front. With this opening Fionna drove her blade right through King Zombie's heart, her blade piercing the back of his armor.

King Zombie had a look of utter shock and horror on his face, as he stumbled backwards. His mind trying to grasp the entire situation. He fell back onto the stairs leading up to the throne.

"Hah-hah" Fionna breathed out tiredly "I think we did it this time."

Marshall flew over to the body now on the stairs and looked it over.

"I think you may be right." Marshall said as he landed and turned to Fionna "WE DID IT!"

Marshall raised his hand for a high-five and Fionna rushed over to give him one only to be splattered by something warm that he had coughed up.

"Oh gross dude! Let me know when your gonna barf next time!" Fionna said wiping her face.

"Urk" was all Marshall said.

Fionna looked at her hands and saw it was blood that Marshall had coughed on her. She looked up and saw a giant hand popping out of Marshall's chest. King Zombie was behind him breathing heavily.

"I shall not die here!" King Zombie said as he flung Marshall's body to the side "I SHALL NEVER DIE!"

King Zombie shakily moved towards Fionna his hands outstretched swiping, trying to grab her. Fionna jumped back with no weapon on her she was helpless. Fionna kept backing up until she stepped on something, it was the rusted sword of the skeleton warrior. She picked it up and charged at King Zombie. He went to grab her but she slid underneath him and jabbed the blade into his right leg. King Zombie instantly fell onto his knee screaming out in pain, cursing Fionna's name.

She noticed Marshall's axe blade near the throne stairs, she ran for it and gripped it in her hands. King Zombie was pulling the blade from his knee. As he did he turned around reading to rush Fionna, only as he turned he saw a flash of red and what felt like he was falling. But he saw his body still standing there and as he looked over he saw Fionna landing behind him Marshall's axe in her hands. King Zombie's skull bounced twice as it hit the floor and skidded to a stop, the smoke that was billowing from its eyes stopped. His body stood there for a second more before black smoke billowed out from the armor engulfing it and Fionna.

She coughed waving her hands trying to clear the smoke, once it all dissipated she rushed over to Marshall. Fionna looked over Marshall and saw that he was breathing but completely unconscious. Marshall was loosing a lot of blood and she needed to get him to the Candy Kingdom and fast! She picked up Marshall and carried him to the iron gate.

"Oh man how am I going to get this open now?" she asked in a panic

The gate opened up all on its own and she rushed out the main castle door. It didn't take long for her to reach the grasslands on the way to the candy kingdom. It didn't help that it was pouring freezing rain down either. She only hoped she would make it in time.

* * *

**I dont like leaving this end here without something to read. You know I dont use my Facebook anymore, unless its to look at sexy girl buns! I mean there are literally pages dedicated to this and I for one welcome it. I use my twatter a lot now though, so follow me on it. SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTING!**


End file.
